The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Nepeta, botanically known as Nepeta sp. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Psfike’. The new hybrid originated from an open-pollination cross between an individual plant of Nepeta amethystina var. laciniata (unpatented) as the seed parent, having bluish-violet flowers and an unknown individual plant of Nepeta sp. (unpatented) as the pollen parent.
Seedlings of this hybrid were grown from seed that was collected from a specimen of Nepeta amethystina var. laciniata that was growing in Denver, Colo. This new Nepeta hybrid was selected as a single plant in April 2004 from this group of seedlings that were grown in Brighton, Colo. The present invention has been asexually reproduced by cuttings in a controlled environment in Brighton, Colo. since July 2004. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.